


Monday, February 11, 2019

by poetry_and_stone (thunderstorm_skald)



Series: letters i'll never send [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Letters, Love Letters, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unsent letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstorm_skald/pseuds/poetry_and_stone
Summary: to my boyfriend, who i never want to leave





	Monday, February 11, 2019

Dear C.—

Need you.

Only been a couple hours since I saw you, but I need you. You know how much I hate my house and my family and it’s reached the point where the only time I can relax is with you.

I know I told you things are getting worse, but I don’t think you know what that really entails. The panic bag is with you now, but I don’t think I’m going to need it, unless I bail in the next two weeks. Not gonna make it much longer I don’t think. It’s. It’s rough. I’m so tired. All I want is to sleep and cuddle with you. I’m trying not to be that toxic person in your life, but I feel like I’m there anyway. I’m only here for you now.

I love you so much. I doubt I’ll be able to go through with anything, and I wish I was braver than I am so I could tell you or R. or W. and get the help I know I need but.

I don’t know. I need you so bad I’m so scared I don’t think I’ll ever be able to leave this house and I don’t want to have to live like this anymore. I know it’s gonna hurt you when you find this or when you figure out that I’m getting bad again but I just. I need you to be okay. Promise you’ll be okay. You have your mom and L., and T. cares more than you think.

It’s gonna hurt if I leave but you’re going to be okay. I’m going to be okay. One way or another things will work out. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen? I die? Pfft okay fine.

Love you. Tienes mi corazón.  
—B.


End file.
